


Lifeless Roses

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [114]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom
Genre: darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, scareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18poems, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Lifeless Roses

Lifeless Roses 

Lifeless Roses 

Give shine 

Of red color 

Beauty and passion 

Symbol of love 

As they call it 

To me 

There just flowers 

Nothing too special 

But I rather have 

The black roses 

White roses 

They represent 

Life 

And 

Death 

Black roses 

Fill with 

No life 

As far 

White roses 

There pure 

And so full 

Of life 

There 

So lifeless 

Beautiful 

They mean something too

Take part 

Of 

How I got 

From dark 

To 

The light 

Still hold onto 

Black rose 

In my hand 

Some of it 

Still lays there 

Inside 

Maybe 

It shows 

My true self 

Behind the 

Whole pretty pink princess 

Another me 

The real me 

With these lifeless roses 

Play a part 

Life path 

I took 

To get out 

from the darkness itself 

By theses 

Lifeless Roses


End file.
